


Awkward Conversation

by StefWrites



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StefWrites/pseuds/StefWrites
Summary: Stoick spots Hiccup and Astrid kissing and decides to ask his son lots of awkward questions to get him to come clean about their “secret” relationship.





	Awkward Conversation

Stoick was walking up the many steps to the Great Hall, where he was supposed to meet Gobber and a few others to discuss the winter weather preparations. He was halfway up the stairs when he heard a giggle. 

He turned around and saw nothing behind him but then as he continued up the steps, he heard the same laugh again. Stoick peeked over the side and saw Astrid pressed against the stone and Hiccup pressed up against the girl. The two young Vikings were kissing. 

They are kissing. Oh Thor! Finally! Stoick thought to himself as he smiled at the couple. He stood there for another few moments before he realized he would probably get caught if he stood there any longer. He continued up the steps and made his way inside the empty hall. 

While waiting on the others to show, Stoick sat in thought. 

When did this happen? Why didn’t Hiccup tell me? 

Stoick figured that he could either be the father that flat out tells his son he saw the two kissing by the stairs or he could be the father that tries to pry it out of his son with awkward questions. 

Stoick decided on the second option. It seemed like more fun. 

That night, Hiccup walked in late and Stoick was up waiting for him. 

“Oh. Hey dad, you’re up late.” Hiccup said as he walked in the door with Toothless following behind him. His face was flushed and Stoick guessed the cold weather wasn’t the only factor for that. 

“Well, you know…the work never stops.” Stoick gestured to the papers out in front of him. “Have you had dinner?” 

“Yeah, I ate with the other riders.” Hiccup said, but Stoick could tell when he was lying and his son was most definitely not telling the truth. He assumed by other riders he mean one in particular. 

He was still standing by the door awkwardly, “Have a seat, son. I feel like we don’t talk much anymore. You’re always out with your friends and flying to only the gods know where. I like to actually talk to my son every now and then.”

Hiccup chuckled as he took a seat at the table, “What did you want to talk about?”

“Just tell me about your day.” Stoick said and chuckled at his son who relaxed a little at the question, probably thankful it wasn’t something deep and personal. 

“Well, Astrid and I went south to a new island and put it on the map. There wasn’t much there but trees, lakes, and a few dragons here and there.” 

He mentioned Astrid. Good. Stoick’s plan was in action now. 

“How is Astrid?” 

Hiccup smiled, “She’s fine. She has been really helpful with the map.”

“That’s good to hear.” Stoick said. 

There was a pause, the chief was deciding on what question would be best to ask next. 

“How are things with you two?” 

This question took Hiccup by surprise, “What…what do you mean?” 

“I’ve just noticed you two spending more time together.” 

Hiccups face was red again and he was avoiding eye contact with Stoick, “Yeah…I guess.” 

“She’s a great girl and you two sure do make a great team.” 

“Yeah, she’s really great. I don’t know what I would do without her.” 

Stoick thought it was the right time to make this even more awkward, hoping to get his son to crack. 

“You know, son…it’s time to start thinking about your future.” 

This got Hiccup looking at his father, “Please, dad. Do we really have to have the chief talk tonight?”

“I’m talking about a different kind of future. The one that involves starting a family of your own.” 

“Daaaaad!” Hiccup groaned. 

“I can tell you like Astrid. Gods, the whole village can tell. I just want you to know that I was in your spot once so if you need any advice on how relationships…”

“Got it, dad. Thank you.” Hiccup cut him off, quickly. 

“Girls can be…well…hard to read sometimes. And especially, Astrid. I mean she’s so strong headed and tough. I can see why you would have a hard time talking to her about all this…”

“DAD! Astrid and I are dating!” Hiccup cracked, scared where this conversation was leading. He couldn’t sit in the awkwardness anymore. 

“Well…it’s about time.” Stoick chuckled. 

“What?” Red faced Hiccup asked. 

“I saw you two kissing by the Great Hall earlier today.” Stoick confessed. 

“Oh, gods.” Hiccup groaned, embarrassed. 

Stoick stood up, done for the night. He patted his son on the back, “I’m proud of you, son. Astrid will make a great daughter in-law. Oh, and the grandkids! Those will be the strongest and the best looking kids on Berk!” 

Hiccup groaned again, now understanding why Astrid wanted to wait a little longer before telling their parents.


End file.
